Warming Up
by One tailed Shukaku
Summary: Ichigo is bored and decides to let Hichigo out of his inner world for the day to keep him company. Little did he know that their fun in the snow would turn into something much more heated later. Yaoi, no like no read! Pairings HichiIchi


Shukaku: Sorry about my prolonged absence, I've been busy on my other account but no worries, I am back! And with new material *evil grin* Oh, so you guys know, my sempai and I recently came up with the profiles for Naruto's kit's, so the sequel is well on its way! Anyway, here's something a little different from me, a Bleach yaoi between Ichigo and Hichigo (his Hollow) also known as Shirosaki. Please be gentle, this is my first yaoi outside of Naruto and Kingdom Hearts.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Kubo Tite does.

"..." normal speech

**"..." **Inner Hollow (in inner world only)

* * *

Ichigo shivered as he pulled the blanket around his body tightly and curled up on his side, trying to press himself further into his slightly warm bed.

'_Why does it have to be so damn cold?!' _He groaned, sitting up in the bed. With an annoyed sigh, Ichigo got up and looked out the window, a small smile gracing his lips as he did. Closing the curtains, the orange haired teen changed his clothes and sat on his bed, focusing on his inner world.

"**What is it, King?"**Hichigo asked in a lazy voice when he appeared in the side-ways world. Ichigo hadn't heard that tone in his Hollow's voice ever; he was usually excited and fired up when he entered his inner world.

"Guess you're just as bored as I am," He chuckled. "What would you say if I told you I would let you materialize for the day? But only for today," He watched as his words registered in the Hollow's mind and a crazed grin spread across his face.

"**You'd do that, King?"** He asked excitement evident on his face.

"Yeah, just as long as you behave, got it?" Ichigo's tone was serious and Hichigo knew he wasn't playing around.

"**Whatever you say," **He cackled lightly. **"What've I done ta deserve such a treat?"**

"I just feel like being nice today," Ichigo shrugged. "Now get ready, I'll materialize you in a minute," The teen disappeared then. Ichigo sighed and focused on his Hollow's reiatsu, locking onto it and pulling it into reality. Hichigo slowly began to materialize before him, his pure white hair, flesh and clothing sticking out from the colors of the room. The Hollow shivered once he was fully materialized, the cold air coming into contact with his flesh was so strange.

"Ya got any warm clothes or something, King?" He asked, frowning slightly. The orange haired teen handed him a black shirt and blue jeans as well as a pair of boxers. Hichigo smirked and immediately began to undress; enjoying his King's flushed face.

"Are you crazy?!" He stammered. "Go change in the bathroom!" Ichigo put his hands over his face to hide his embarrassment.

"Eh? But I'm already dressed," Ichigo peeked through his fingers and sighed in relief. He really was fully dressed which was quite a shock. "Now whaddya wanna do, King?"

"We are going outside," Hichigo looked at him quizzically then. "You'll see why in a minute," The Hollow followed his King, still confused about what was going on. Ichigo was glad that his family had left for the weekend; he'd managed to convince his dad to leave him at home this time around.

"Where's th' family at, King?" Hichigo questioned once they were in the living room.

"They left for the weekend," He replied with a yawn. Ichigo tossed his albino counterpart a jacket and slipped his own on. He gave him some shoes but the Hollow looked at him like he was slow or something. "You… can't tie your shoes can you?" Hichigo scowled and flipped him the birdie. The teen chuckled and showed him how to tie the shoes before tying his own. Once they both had a pair of gloves on, Ichigo opened the door.

"I ain't goin' out there, King," Hichigo scowled again and stepped away from the cold air flowing into the house.

"Yes, you are," Ichigo grabbed his wrist and pulled the Hollow outside, dodging a punch once they were out. He released his Hollow's wrist and smiled when the albino jumped back. Hichigo swiped at his nose when something cold and wet landed on it, blinking as he looked around at the semi-familiar surroundings.

"What gives, King?" He looked at the Vizard who was grinning.

"You've never seen snow before, have you?" His grin grew as he spoke.

"It only ever rains in that damn sideways world," He snapped bitterly. "What is snow anyway?"

"Snow is basically frozen water," He told him. "It's cold but its fun to play in," Ichigo bent down and got some snow in his hands. He packed it into a snowball and threw it at Hichigo without warning. The Hollow yelped when it struck his shoulder and he fell back, landing on his ass in the snow. He glared at his King, who was laughing, and stood.

"Two can play at this game," He muttered, making two snowballs for himself. "Oi, King!" The orange haired teen abruptly stopped laughing and looked up, only to be pegged in the face with a snowball and then hit in the chest with a second one. Hichigo began laughing crazily at this, his laughter only continuing when Ichigo wiped the snow from his face and growled. The Hollow easily dodged an angry snowball and threw his own, only to have it deflected when his King hid behind a very large tree.

"Ya missed!" He taunted the Hollow. Hichigo's pale face flushed in anger as he made more snowballs and automatically threw them at his King, who yelped and ducked behind the tree again. Ichigo soon retaliated; forcing Hichigo to seek shelter behind a large trash can in the drive-way. He crouched down and poked his head out from behind it, smirking when his King became confused. His white hair and flesh blended in with the snow so the only thing his King saw was a pair of black and gold eyes looking his way. He quickly stood and chucked a rather large snowball at the teen, cackling when it hit him square in the face again.

"I've got th' advantage, King!" He shouted, diving behind the trash can again. He misjudged the distance and was hit in the stomach with at least two snowballs and then one to the face. The snow war continued for another hour before Ichigo surrendered, but not before Hichigo pegged him one last time in the face for fun. The Vizard growled and lunged at the Hollow, knocking him to the ground. "Yer such a sore loser, King," He grinned up at the teen.

"Yeah well you had an unfair advantage," He grumbled. Ichigo rolled off his albino look a like and lay in the snow. He began to move his arms and legs to create a snow angel and easily jumped up to avoid messing it up. Hichigo copied him, except he added demon horns to his. The Hollow smirked and tackled his King, pinning him to the cold, wet ground. Ichigo struggled against him and began to wrestle for dominance, soaking their clothes in the process.

"Can we go in yet, King?" Hichigo asked, panting from the small struggle. "I don't really like th' cold," The teen nodded and they both hurried inside, sighing when the warm air hit them.

"Let's get some dry clothes," Ichigo said, teeth clicking together from the cold. They removed their shoes and rushed upstairs, with Hichigo shoving his King aside to get to the room first. The orange haired teen grabbed a white t-shirt and pajama pants for himself and tossed his Hollow another black shirt and pajama pants. Ichigo went into the bathroom to change and returned to find Hichigo already dressed and sitting on the bed, wrapped in a blanket. He gathered up the wet clothes and brought those downstairs, making some hot chocolate while he was there.

"Why are ya bein' so nice, King?" Hichigo asked when he was handed the warm cup.

"Maybe it's the weather, I don't know," He shrugged and sat down at his desk, lightly blowing on the hot chocolate. Ichigo carefully watched his Hollow, noting that his face was flushed rather cutely from the cold. He stopped those thoughts before they could take root and went back to his drink, vaguely hearing Hichigo's cup being placed on the bedside table. He set his own on the desk with a sigh and jumped when a pair of cold arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders.

"Ya looked cold, King," Hichigo whispered in his ear, his warm breath sending shivers down his spine. "I thought ya might wanna warm up," He let the large blanket fall over his King and rested his chin on the mass of orange spikes.

"Now you're the one acting strange," Ichigo chuckled. "You only act this way when you want something from me," Hichigo grinned at the statement.

"Come sit on th' bed, King, I'm tired of standing," He complained, though only jokingly. Ichigo rolled his eyes but complied with the Hollow's wishes, gasping in shock when the albino's cold arms wrapped around him from behind. He shivered again and unconsciously leaned back against the Hollow as he wrapped the blanket around both of them. The pair was silent for some time but Ichigo could tell that his counterpart was getting bored with so little to do. "Is this all ya ever do when yer alone, King?" He finally asked, an annoyed edge to his voice.

"Pretty much, unless there's a Hollow attack but Renji and Rukia said I need a break so they are taking care of things."

"Where is that annoying midget anyway?" Ichigo bit back a snort of laughter.

"She's in the Soul Society, said something about taking care of some noble business," He felt more than saw the grin that spread across Hichigo's face. The arms around his body suddenly pulled him closer and warm breath fluttered over his still cold flesh.

"I'm bored, King," He whispered in a gruff voice. "Why dontcha entertain me?" Ichigo felt the Hollow's lips against the back of his neck and jumped in surprise.

"Shi—" Ichigo bit his lip to stop himself from blurting the rest of the word out.

"Wha' was that, King?" Hichigo nearly purred. "I didn't quite catch that," Again he pressed his lips to his neck, this time letting his tongue slide out to taste the sweet flesh. His King shuddered and mouthed something, making the Hollow even more curious. "Ya gotta speak up, King," He smirked and nibbled at the exposed flesh. Ichigo jerked forward with a gasp, his face the faintest pink as Hichigo pulled him back with an insane giggle. The Hollow continued to nibble at his King's neck, taking pleasure in his small gasps and squirms.

"Stop it, Shiro!" He finally growled, pursing his lips tightly as soon as the name left his mouth.

"Shiro?" The Hollow grinned madly. "Is that some sorta pet name, King?"

"It's just a nickname," He replied hurriedly, his face red. "You say your name is Hichigo but you never gave a last name. So I call you Shirosaki Hichigo."

"Oh, I see," He pressed his lips to the teen's neck again, as if praising him. "The Kuro- part of Kurosaki means black right? So ya gave me th' name Shirosaki, with Shiro meanin' white."

"Yeah, I guess I did," Ichigo kind of smiled.

"I like when ya called me Shiro," He whispered in a seductive voice. "I want ya ta call me that more often, King," Ichigo leaned back against the Hollow, sighing blissfully as more kisses were pressed against his neck. Hichigo grabbed a fistful of orange hair and pulled his head to the side so he could nibble at his King's jaw line. "I thought fer sure you'd put up a fight, King," Shiro smirked against his cheek.

"Maybe I don't want to," He retorted defensively.

"Eh? So ya like wha' I'm doin' to ya?" His eyes widened in excitement then. Ichigo remained silent, not wanting his Hollow to rant on about what they were doing or anything. Shirosaki let his free hand slip under his King's shirt, smirking when his stomach quivered at the sudden touch. His fingers traced all the muscles he knew were there while his mouth continued to do sinful things to the teen's neck. Ichigo jerked forward when the albino licked the shell of his ear and was pulled back by said Hollow. Shiro forced the Vizard to turn around and pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist with a smirk. Ichigo blushed at their position, his arms wrapped around the albino's neck. "What's th' matter, Ichi?" He asked with a grin.

"Since when do you get off calling me that?" He growled at the Hollow.

"Ya gave me a name so I returned th' favor," The smirk grew wider. Pale hands snaked up the King's shirt and pulled him closer, making the boy gasp from how cold his hands were still. Shiro pulled one hand out and tunneled his fingers through orange locks, pulling his head down. The Hollow gave a quick jerk and mashed their mouths together in a kiss. Ichigo was shocked by the fierceness of it but he quickly recovered and returned the kiss. They pulled apart for a quick breath before going back in; this time Shiro pulled his King's bottom lip into his mouth and sucked. Ichigo gave a small whimper when the Hollow bit down, drawing blood and licking it away.

"Shiro…" He groaned when the Hollow pulled away. The albino gave his lips a quick peck and smirked at him.

"Yer so submissive, King," He laughed when the teen blushed.

"I'll never be fully submissive to you," He snarled lowly.

"I know but I like ta think ya are," He cackled. Ichigo placed his hands on Shiro's shoulders as if to try and push him away but he never got the chance to try. The Hollow jerked his head back and latched onto his throat, yanking the white t-shirt to the side to partially expose his shoulder. Ichigo gasped and moaned when Shiro bit at his throat, sucking on the wound to leave an angry red mark. The Hollow moved and sank his teeth into his shoulder, earning a pained cry from his King.

"That hurt you bastard!" He snarled when the albino pulled away.

"I couldn't help myself," He grinned ruthlessly. Shirosaki shrugged the blanket from his shoulders, released his King's hair and tugged the teen's shirt off. His blue tongue darted out to swipe over his lips, excitement dancing in his black and gold eyes. Ichigo wrapped his arms back around his horse's neck and was pulled down into a hungry kiss. He slid his tongue along Shiro's bottom lip and the muscle was quickly pulled into the other's mouth. The Hollow smirked as he deepened the kiss, tongues dueling in a futile fight for dominance. His King pulled away, panting heavily, his face flushed cutely. The Vizard groaned when the albino nibbled at his collar bone, leaving a trail of small hickey's in his wake. Shiro pulled away, much to the teen's disappointment and tugged his own shirt off. He shifted his King and pressed him into the bed, straddling his slim hips with a smirk.

Ichigo tried pushing up but Shiro pressed a hand against his chest, effectively keeping him down.

"Uh-uh, King," He wagged a finger at him. Ichigo scowled, he knew his Hollow had done this purposely, switching him from his lap that is. Shiro placed his hands on the teens' tan shoulders and leaned down, pressing his lips to his chest. The Vizard squirmed as the Hollow went lower; flicking his tongue teasingly over the flesh and nipping at certain spots to earn muffled gasps and groans. Hichigo smirked wickedly and pulled a hard nub into his hot mouth, eliciting a loud gasp from his King, followed by a low, sensual moan that made the Hollow shiver. He drew one hand down to his other nipple and gave it a harsh pinch, making the teen arch up against the albino and cry out. Ichigo grabbed a fistful of snow white hair and yanked Shirosaki up, pressing their mouths together in a needy kiss.

"Oh god, Shiro," Ichigo moaned out when the kiss ended. His pajama pants were tighter than he remembered them being and groaned when said Hollow rolled his hips against his own. The albino trailed a hand between them and a twisted smile graced his lips.

"Yer hard, King," He licked his lips as he looked down at the flushed and panting teen. He rubbed his hand over the bulge, earning a cry from the teen below him. Shirosaki laughed loudly and moved down his King's body, releasing his shoulders and trailing his pale hands along his sides. Shiro teasingly nipped at the flesh of his King's quivering stomach, chuckling when the teen twisted under him. He dipped his tongue into his navel experimentally and smirked when he arched up with a groan, forcing him to hold his hips down. The Hollow hooked his fingers into the waist band of his King's pants and boxers and yanked them off, restraddling the boy before he could even think about sitting up.

"Sh-Shiro…" Ichigo panted, reaching his hands up to frame the Hollow's face. The albino was pulled down into an intensely passionate kiss that made him grin wildly. He reached between them and let his fingers dance along his King's hard shaft, eliciting a long hiss from the teen. Shirosaki continued to do this while he nibbled and sucked on Ichigo's lower lip, leaving more hickeys on his neck when he grew bored.

"Stop… ah… teasing me, dammit!" Ichigo hissed, jerking when the Hollow wrapped his fingers around him and squeezed.

"But teasin' is th' best part, King," He laughed darkly. Ichigo cursed his Hollow and moaned when said Hollow rubbed his thumb over the slit of his member. He buried both hands in Shiro's white hair and pulled him into a heated, open mouth kiss. The albino took this to his advantage, forcing his tongue into his King's mouth when he moaned or gasped. The Vizard jerked his hips up when Hichigo roughly slid his hand up and down his member.

"Fuck you… h-ah!" Ichigo swore as he released the albino and gripped the sheets of his bed.

"Great idea, King, I should fuck ya!" Shirosaki laughed loudly. He released his King's cock and shoved two fingers into his open mouth, forcing him to wet them.

"You are not putting your dick in my ass!" Ichigo snarled when the albino removed his fingers.

"Relax, King, I'll try ta be gentle," He smirked wickedly. He easily lifted his King's legs up and over his shoulders, blowing a teasing breath over his throbbing cock when he did so to earn a small groan. He teased his King a little, tracing his puckered hole with saliva coated finger while his blue tongue darted out and lapped at the pre-cum dripping from his cock. He unexpectedly shoved the first finger into his King, earning a yelp of sorts. Ichigo glared at his Hollow who grinned sheepishly and pushed the finger deeper. He added a second finger to scissor his King and perked up when Ichigo moaned and arched up. Smirking, Shiro hit that spot again with a more intense moan and a gasp to go with it. _'Found it,' _He thought, memorizing the place for later.

He removed his fingers and laid his King on his back, crawling over him and situating himself between his open legs. Shiro leaned down and kissed the teen deeply, allowing the Vizard to wet his cock with his own hand. He groaned blissfully as his King's inexperienced hand moved over him, it felt so fucking good! He finally snatched his hand away and pinned both on either side of his head, interlocking their fingers when he did so. He pressed forward a little and Ichigo gasped, shutting his eyes tightly as he thought of the pain to come. Shirosaki kissed him in a distracting manner and pushed his pulsating cock into his King, groaning into the kiss as his heat enveloped him; he never imagined it feeling so good! With a soft growl, Shiro surged forward, taking Ichigo with a quick thrust that drew a small cry from the teen.

"Sorry, King," He grunted, kissing him almost lovingly. The albino nibbled at his King's neck as he eased himself out and slammed back in, he wanted Ichigo to know who was dominate here in bed, he wanted the teen to bare his mark so he would never forget who was King here. Ichigo moaned and panted, crying out as his Hollow picked up a faster rhythm.

"F-fuck, Shiro, ha-harder!" He moaned out, his nails biting into the Hollows hand. Shiro eagerly obliged, roughly thrusting into his King and biting at his neck and collar bone. The teen cried out in pure pleasure when Hichigo hit his prostate, causing him to arch up against the Hollow. The whole room became filled with moans and grunts of pleasure as the two made love. "Shit, I-I think I'm gonna… hnnn… cum!" Ichigo sobbed as his belly became tight. His cock had been rubbing against his Hollows well built torso the whole time, he was fairly sure Shiro had meant to do it from the way he was smirking. The Hollow ground against his King with an evil smile; taking pleasure in his cries and moans as he writhed beneath him. "HA-AHHHH!" Shiro covered his Kings mouth with his own and rode out the orgasm.

Shiro smirked and thrust into his King, grunting as he felt his own climax clawing at his belly and lower regions. He buried his face in his Kings neck and moaned loudly as he came within the teen, filling him with his cum. He remained liked this for some time before pulling out, allowing cum and blood to spill out onto the bed sheets and down his thighs.

"That was yer first time, wasn't it, King?" Ichigo blushed as Shiro kissed his neck. "You did well…. For a virgin," Ichigo growled at the Hollow then. "Oi, King, it's the end of the day," Ichigo sat up in his Hollow's arms and looked through the curtains. Sure enough, the sky was becoming a faint orange color as the sun began to set, signaling the end of a very exciting day. "Do I have ta go?" Ichigo looked at Shiro and was surprised to see a very sad look on his face.

"No," He replied instantly. "You can stay out here for a while longer, Shiro," The Hollow's eyes brightened at this. Ichigo pulled him into a hug and kissed him deeply, pulling away when the need for oxygen became too much.

"Wha' made ya change yer mind?" He asked, though he knew full well what the answer was.

"You," He laughed. The pair got up and pulled on their boxers and pants, their shirts remained off only because Shiro would not allow Ichigo to put it back on, saying something about liking his chest or something like that. They fixed the bed and lay back down, with Ichigo curled up at his Hollows side, and said Hollow's arms wrapped around his King's body. "Shiro?" The albino murmured a lazy 'yes' in response. "I love you," Shiro looked down at his King and smirked.

"I love ya too, King," He pulled Ichigo closer and drifted to sleep. He wanted to cherish this moment, since he knew it would be a long time before he was allowed out of his inner world again. He knew that after this, it would go back to being the same old routine of Ichigo being King and him being the Horse. But just for now, he was happy being King, if only in bed that is.

* * *

Shukaku: Do not kill me, this was my first attempt at Bleach yaoi! Please tell me what you thought of it! Plz R&R


End file.
